<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wind Guide You by jadedace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520219">Wind Guide You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedace/pseuds/jadedace'>jadedace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedace/pseuds/jadedace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While exploring PX-51111, Samantha Carter is separated from SG-1 and awakes on a familiar carriage. In her attempts to return to the Stargate, she comes to realize that there is more at stake on this planet than had previously met the eye--and she may be the only one who can save this world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticblonde/gifts">apocalypticblonde</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, full disclosure: I have not actually finished SG-1. I am on season three. That shouldn't come into play in this fic much (I hope) but if I don't make a reference I should, that is likely why. ^^;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was a lovely day on PX-51111. And by lovely, Samantha Carter thought, she meant it was rather miserable. The Stargate had deposited them in a cave, which was perfectly alright, but outside the cave was a different story. They currently stood in a glen surrounded by tall evergreens on all three sides, though it was hard to see the foliage for the sheets of rain coming down and drenching SG-1. To add to the misery, it was bitterly cold. Only a few degrees lower and it might have been frozen rain falling on their heads. Sam shivered involuntarily and hunched deeper into her jacket.</p><p class="p1">“I love it here already,” Jack O’Neill said behind her.</p><p class="p1">Daniel Jackson squinted underneath the brim of his hat, which was cascading water all down his back and shoulders. “Let’s see what we came here to see and get out of here.”</p><p class="p1">Teal’c raised an eyebrow, having worn only the SG-1 fatigues. His head remained bare and exposed to the elements. “I don’t see an issue with the planet,” he said, face stoic as ever.</p><p class="p1">“Does the larva goa’uld protect you from the cold, too?” Daniel wondered.</p><p class="p1">Teal’c turned to him. “No, I simply know how to tolerate it.”</p><p class="p1">“Was that a dig at us?” Jack asked.</p><p class="p1">“I have dug nothing, O’Neill,” Teal’c answered, to which Sam couldn’t suppress a laugh.</p><p class="p1">“Let’s do some exploring, shall we? We won’t get recalled just because of a slight drizzle,” she said.</p><p class="p1">“Slight,” Jack said sarcastically as he passed her.</p><p class="p1">The group of four trudged onward, exiting the glen and pushing deeper into the forest. It was night time, and as they walked the rain slowly let up, from a downpour to a drizzle to a light mist. So far, they saw no signs of intelligent life. No buildings, no tracks, no nothing. It was just trees, trees, and more trees.</p><p class="p1">It was to be expected that not every planet they visited would be inhabited. It was enough, Sam thought, to just enjoy the scenery for once without coming into conflict. But, even if there was no intelligent life around, it was a good idea to stay on your toes. Grow complacent, and suddenly the terrain that had previously been breathtaking was literally taking your breath. Sam discovered this when she pushed through a berry bush and found herself tumbling down the side of a very, very steep ravine.</p><p class="p1">SG-1 froze behind her, lest they also fall down into the ravine.</p><p class="p1">“Samantha Carter, are you alright?” Teal’c shouted.</p><p class="p1">Sam groaned and picked herself up off the dirt. Thankfully it hadn’t been a <em>long</em> fall, but it was far enough that she was now aching.</p><p class="p1">“I’m alive,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath.</p><p class="p1">“Can you climb out?” Daniel called down to her.</p><p class="p1">Sam stood, with some modicum of effort, and dug her fingers into the dirt of the near vertical wall of ravine. She then attempted to haul herself up. The soil crumbled beneath her weight and she dropped heavily back onto her feet.</p><p class="p1">“Nope,” she said, frustrated. “Maybe I could try to go around.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t like that idea,” Jack said. “The terrain up here is so rocky that we couldn’t follow you. Who knows if you’d be able to make it back to us with all of these mountains.”</p><p class="p1">Sam blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. “So what do you suggest?”</p><p class="p1">“Daniel and I go back through the Stargate and come back with something to pull you out. The Stargate isn’t far, and the rain’s let up. Teal’c will stay here, keep you company. Just sit tight and we’ll be back in the next hour or so,” Jack answered.</p><p class="p1">Sam put a hand on her hip, but realized it was as good a suggestion as anything. “Okay. Teal’c and I will hold down the fort here.”</p><p class="p1">Jack gave her a thumbs up. “We won’t be long. Promise.”</p><p class="p1">Sam smirked back at him. “I”ll be timing you. One hour.”</p><p class="p1">And then Daniel and Jack were gone. Sam leaned back against the steep side of the ravine and sank to the ground, enjoying the scenery. It was still bitterly cold, but now that it wasn’t raining it was far more pleasant. This planet was stunningly beautiful; if she looked up, she could see stars and two moons peeking through the cloud cover. The sound of forest insects filled the air.</p><p class="p1">“How are you faring, Samantha Carter?” Teal’c asked her from his vantage point above her head. Sam drew a circle in the dirt with her finger.</p><p class="p1">“Doing fine, Teal’c,” she called back. “This isn’t quite how I anticipated this mission going.”</p><p class="p1">“Understandable,” Teal’c responded. They lapsed into silence after that, neither having much to say. And that made it much easier to hear the suspicious rustling of the bushes.</p><p class="p1">By Sam’s watch, SG-1 had been gone all of thirty minutes when the rustling sound started. Sam frowned and craned her neck to see up at the top of the ravine. There was foliage there, at the base of the trees and surrounding the steep sides of the mountains, and the branches of this foliage were moving. Sam’s hands instinctively moved to her gun and she slowly go to her feet. Teal’c had heard it, too, and was aiming his staff weapon at the noise.</p><p class="p1">“Who’s there?” Sam called into the night. The rustling grew louder in reply. And then, bursting forth from the underbrush, were five of the largest spiders Sam had ever seen.</p><p class="p1">They were larger than a Saint Bernard, and had foot long fangs dripping with venom. Brown hairs covered their exoskeletons and eight beady eyes flashed in the light of the moons.Sam was not a person who was easily scared. She had always been the one to try to save the wayward spider that had happened to wander indoors. But these spiders lit something in her, a base fear she had never felt before. She took aim and fired at the spiders; her spray of bullets took down one, but instead of retreating, the remaining four picked up speed, racing down the sides of the ravine. Teal’c fired off his own shots, but the spiders were moving too fast. He missed. Sam squeezed off a few more shots, this time hitting a second spider, but the wounded creature hardly slowed. The spiders were mere feet away from her now, and Sam doubted she could kill all of them before the fangs of the front spider reached her.</p><p class="p1">“Run!” Teal’c shouted as he fired yet another shot. This one hit the back spider square in the abdomen. It shuddered and collapsed, but there were still three moving too fast to track. Sam didn’t need to be told twice. She cut her losses, turned tail, and ran.</p><p class="p1">She pelted down the ravine, breath ragged, fighting to stay in her right mind as fear threatened to overtake her. The clicking sound of the spiders’ joints were getting closer. Sam pushed herself ever faster, but the uneven floor of the ravine made it difficult to run without twisting an ankle. She could only go so fast.</p><p class="p1">After what felt like hours of running but could only have been minutes, Sam caught sight of a field up ahead: the ravine was evening out. Just a bit further and she could go to full speed. Just a bit further—</p><p class="p1">—and suddenly her foot was catching on a rock, and she was falling, landing heavily on the rocky ravine floor. She turned, watched as the spiders descended on her, and thought, <em>What a terrible way to die.</em></p><p class="p1">But then, seemingly out of nowhere, an arrow whizzed past her and buried itself between the eyes of the lead spider. It collapsed immediately. The remaining three spiders turned their attention from Sam to something just over shoulder. She turned and caught sight of two human figures, rushing towards the spiders. She wanted to warn them to get back, but then the one on the left shouted something unintelligible. Instantly, it was like a tornado had manifested right there in the ravine. Sam covered her head and hunkered down as a gust of wind tore through the walls of the ravine, picking up the last two spiders and sending them flying. They landed in an unmoving heap a good distance away.</p><p class="p1">There were suddenly hands on her arms, hauling her to her feet.</p><p class="p1">“Are you alright, lass?” one of the men asked, his brow knit with concern. Sam glanced back over her shoulder at the dead spiders.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I’m fine. What—what was that? That wind?”</p><p class="p1">“That was Shouting,” said the second man. He wore a thick fur-trimmed coat and had sandy brown hair that he kept pulled from his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Sam didn’t know what to make of that. Shouting? Did he really think his shout caused that freak gust of wind? Regardless, the arrow had saved her life. She owed them that at least. “Thank you—“</p><p class="p1">“We have to keep moving. Anyone could have heard that,” the first man said, cutting her off. His garb was less fine, a blue cuirass accented with chain mail. He carried a bow; the arrow must have come from him. “You’ll want to leave this area, lass. Imperial patrols are heavy along the border. “</p><p class="p1">Sam squinted at him. “Imperial?”</p><p class="p1">“We don’t have time for this,” said the man in the fur-trimmed coat.</p><p class="p1">The two men made to leave, but were stopped by more rustling leaves. Sam couldn’t pinpoint what direction the sounds were coming from. It seemed they were all around the trio. Initially, Sam feared for more spiders. But then, from the trees stepped what Sam could only assume were Imperials.</p><p class="p1">They wore mostly red and brown armor and steel helmets, and brandished steel swords and bows and arrows. There were about a dozen of these Imperials, encircling the trio. One Imperial, however, was different. He wore a black hooded robe gilded with golden thread.</p><p class="p1">“Ulfric Stormcloak,” said one of the Imperials—not the one in the robes. She had more intricate armor than the rest, however, clearly signifying her as the one in charge.</p><p class="p1">“Legate Rikke,” the one in the fur-trimmed coat, Ulfric, said, and took a deep breath. Before he could say anymore, however, a bolt of light flashed from the hands of the robed Imperial. The bolt of light hit Ulfric in the chest. Ulfric blinked, and then toppled to the ground. Sam involuntarily took a step back, stunned. Was this a goa’uld? Did they have a kara kesh?</p><p class="p1">“You will pay for your treatment of Skyrim’s rightful king!” the man in the blue cuirass said beside Sam. Sam’s head whipped around.</p><p class="p1"><em>Imperials. Rightful king</em>. Oh, no. She seemed to have walked right into the midst of a conflict that she’d really rather have no part of.</p><p class="p1">“You will pay for your crimes against the Empire,” Rikke answered the remaining man. “And you,” she turned to Sam. “You are not dressed like a Stormcloak. What is your business here?”</p><p class="p1">Sam looked around helplessly. “Honestly I was being chased by spiders when these two showed up and saved my life. I don’t know who they are.”</p><p class="p1">“Really,” Rikke said. The tone of her voice made it very clear that she didn’t believe a word Sam had said.</p><p class="p1">“Please, I’m not from here. I got separated from my friends.” Here Sam took a step forward, towards Rikke, and every Imperial tensed, training their weapons on her. Sam froze. The robed Imperial’s hand glowed faintly. “I just need to go back the way I came. Meet up with my friends, and I’ll be out of your hair.”</p><p class="p1">Rikke eyed her, debating. Then she turned on her heel and said, “Arrest all three of them. Anyone tries to run, take them alive. The general will decide their fate.”</p><p class="p1">Sam ground her teeth. “Look, you have to understand—“</p><p class="p1">Rikke didn’t turn. “Would someone shut her up?”</p><p class="p1">Sam swallowed her next words and looked to the one in the robe. He grinned evilly at her, and the next thing she knew a bolt of light was hitting her, too.</p><p class="p1"><em>Oh great</em>, she thought, and then her world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a fair warning, this isn't going to be exactly like the game. I tried to keep as many elements as felt right, but I also removed some repetitive elements, changed some dialogue, etcetera. I didn't want it to feel like things were just happening to Sam, y'know? And also I didn't want this to feel like a rote description of the first dungeon crawl so I hope that came across. ^^;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Hey, you. You<span class="s1">’</span>re finally awake.”</p><p class="p1">Sam let out an involuntary moan and pushed herself into a sitting position. She tried to put a hand to her head only to discover that her hands were tied. She had the worst headache. What had happened?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Imperial</em></span>, thought Sam, and it all came rushing back. The fall, the spiders, the wind. The kara kesh. She should be dead. Shouldn<span class="s1">’</span>t she be dead? She opened her eyes to find that she was, in fact, very much alive in the back of a carriage, bouncing down a cobblestone and dirt path towards a cluster of buildings barely visible through the dense forest. There were four people in the carriage with her: the driver, obviously, the man in the blue cuirass, the one called Ulfric Stormcloak (his mouth now gagged), and a man she did not recognize.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Damn you Stormcloaks,” the unknown man, likely the thief, said. <span class="s1">“</span>Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn<span class="s1">’</span>t been looking for you, I could<span class="s1">’</span>ve stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there—“ the thief pointed at Sam with his chin. <span class="s1">‘</span>We shouldn<span class="s1">’</span>t be here. It<span class="s1">’</span>s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.”</p><p class="p1">The man in the blue cuirass wrinkled his nose. <span class="s1">“</span>We<span class="s1">’</span>re all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>No, no, he<span class="s1">’</span>s right,” Sam said. <span class="s1">‘</span>They can<span class="s1">’</span>t just arrest us if we<span class="s1">’</span>ve done nothing wrong.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Shut up back there!” the driver yelled, glaring at them over his shoulder.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>And what<span class="s1">’</span>s wrong with him?” the thief wondered in a hushed tone, staring at Ulfric.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Watch your tongue! You<span class="s1">’</span>re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King,” the Stormcloak soldier said.</p><p class="p1">This piece of information visibly upset the thief. <span class="s1">“</span>Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You<span class="s1">’</span>re the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you….Oh gods, where are they taking us?”</p><p class="p1">Sam shifted in her seat. She had a very good idea of where they were being taken: to the executioner<span class="s1">’</span>s ax. Her thoughts were confirmed when the Stormcloak soldier said, <span class="s1">“</span>I don<span class="s1">’</span>t know where we<span class="s1">’</span>re going, but Sovngarde awaits.” Sam had never heard the term <span class="s1">“</span>Sovngarde” before, but in context, it sounded an awful lot like the afterlife. She craned her neck, trying to see through the city gates that were fast approaching. She had to get out of here.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>What village are you from?” the Stormcloak asked, looking at Sam.</p><p class="p1">Sam gave him a quick look. <span class="s1">“</span>Not any close by. Why?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>A Nord<span class="s1">’</span>s last thoughts should be of home.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Yeah, well, I”m not a Nord, and these are not my last thoughts.”</p><p class="p1">The Stormcloak considered this, then said, <span class="s1">“</span>Ralof.”</p><p class="p1">Sam tilted her head. <span class="s1">“</span>What?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>My name. Ralof. What<span class="s1">’</span>s yours?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Sam. Sam Carter.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Well, Sam Carter, I admire your spirit. But the Imperials have this place locked down, for Ulfirc<span class="s1">’</span>s sake. I<span class="s1">’</span>m afraid you won<span class="s1">’</span>t be going anywhere.”</p><p class="p1">They passed beneath the entry gate of the village.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>General Tullius, sir, the headsman is waiting!” an Imperial soldier on the wall shouted to an important-looking man in Imperial armor, riding in a carriage just ahead of the one Sam was in. The man in important armor was accompanied by a figure in black and gold robes. The goa<span class="s1">’</span>uld?</p><p class="p1">General Tullius crossed his arms in the back of the transport. <span class="s1">“</span>Good. Let<span class="s1">’</span>s get this over with.”</p><p class="p1">The thief, meanwhile, was chanting the names of what could only be deities. Ulfric was eyeing the thief. Ralof was glaring at General Tullius ahead of them.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Look at him, General Tullius,” Ralof snarled. <span class="s1">“</span>The military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>What did you call him? Sam asked Ralof.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Who, General Tullius?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>No, the man in the robe.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Oh. He<span class="s1">’</span>s Thalmor. Agents of the Aldmeri Dominion. They—“</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Do their eyes glow?”</p><p class="p1">Ralof was taken aback by the question. <span class="s1">“</span>Excuse me?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Their eyes. Do they glow?”</p><p class="p1">This had caught the attention of both Ulfric and the thief. All three prisoners stared at Sam like she<span class="s1">’</span>d grown a third head.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I<span class="s1">’</span>ll take that as a no,” Sam muttered as the carriage came to a halt. They were in a courtyard in the settlement, comprised of buildings with thatched roofs and stone towers.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Why are we stopping?” the thief asked.</p><p class="p1">Ralof turned away from Sam. <span class="s1">“</span>Why do you think? End of the line. Let<span class="s1">’</span>s go. Shouldn<span class="s1">’</span>t keep the gods waiting for us.”</p><p class="p1">The thief<span class="s1">’</span>s face paled. <span class="s1">“</span>No! Wait! We<span class="s1">’</span>re not rebels!”</p><p class="p1">Though Sam could very much appreciate where the thief was coming form, his voice was becoming grating. She had to get out of here, but a quick glance revealed archers at every vantage point. She<span class="s1">’</span>d never make it out of here alive. Her heart began to race. She wasn<span class="s1">’</span>t going to go without a fight, that was certain, but she didn<span class="s1">’</span>t see any opportunity <span class="s2"><em>to</em></span> fight.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Face your death with some courage, thief,” Ralof chastised the other.</p><p class="p1">Sam tapped her finger on her thigh, mind whirling. What were the odds SG-1 would show up and put a stop to this? Abysmal, she knew. <em>She</em> didn<span class="s1">’</span>t even know where she was in relation to the Stargate; there was no way they could find her. She turned to Ralof.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I don<span class="s1">’</span>t have a stake in whatever is going on here, Ralof. I need to get back to my friends who I was separated from. This is a mistake.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Mistake or no, this is your fate now,” Ralof said solemnly.</p><p class="p1">Sam wanted to swear aloud. She would never admit it, but she was getting antsy. The further this execution progressed, the less likely she<span class="s1">’</span>d get out of it with her head still on her shoulders.</p><p class="p1">Another Imperial military official was overseeing the executions—not the general, as Sam would have expected. A woman, who was <span class="s2"><em>not</em></span> Legate Rikke, shouted, <span class="s1">“</span>Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time!”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Empire loves their damned lists,” Ralof muttered under his breath. The driver of their carriage stood behind it, list in hand.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm,” he said.</p><p class="p1">Ulfric hopped off the carriage and went to stand by the chopping block. Ralof straightened his shoulders.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Jarl Ulfric, it has been an honor!” he called out.</p><p class="p1">The carriage driver proceeded to call out the rest of the names. <span class="s1">“</span>Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead.”</p><p class="p1">The thief, who<span class="s1">’</span>s name Sam now realized was Lokir, chose that moment to make a run for it.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I<span class="s1">’</span>m not a rebel! You can<span class="s1">’</span>t do this!” he shouted as he ran (somewhat awkwardly, for his hands were still bound) down the road through the settlement.</p><p class="p1">The Imperial in charge rolled her eyes. <span class="s1">“</span>Archers!” she shouted, and in response a hail of arrows sailed towards Lokir. He was taken down with a single shot. <span class="s1">“</span>Anyone else feel like running?”</p><p class="p1">Well, there went Sam<span class="s1">’</span>s plan. She had no options now. She could run, and she<span class="s1">’</span>d be shot down. Or she could stay, and she<span class="s1">’</span>d be beheaded. Sam swallowed. She liked neither of those options.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Wait, you there,” the carriage driver said. <span class="s1">“</span>Step forward. Who are you?”</p><p class="p1">Sam<span class="s1">’</span>s pulse quickened. Maybe there was a chance. This Imperial looked…confused. Like she wasn<span class="s1">’</span>t supposed to be there. Maybe there was <span class="s2"><em>hope</em></span>.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Samantha Carter. I was here on a mission when I got separated from my friends. I<span class="s1">’</span>m not supposed to be here.”</p><p class="p1">The carriage driver looked back down at the parchment in his hands. <span class="s1">“</span>Captain, what should we do? She<span class="s1">’</span>s not on the list.”</p><p class="p1">The Imperial in charge, the captain, looked like she could not be bothered. <span class="s1">“</span>Forget the list. She goes to the block.”</p><p class="p1">Sam<span class="s1">’</span>s heart plummeted to her feet. The carriage driver sighed, looking decidedly unhappy about the verdict. <span class="s1">“</span>By your orders captain.” He turned back to her. <span class="s1">“</span>I<span class="s1">’</span>m sorry. We<span class="s1">’</span>ll make sure your remains are returned to…where did you say you came from?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I didn<span class="s1">’</span>t,” Sam muttered. She was herded to the block, where a multitude of other prisoners had been gathered. Their<span class="s1">’</span>s was not the only prisoner-carrying carriage to arrive in this settlement. There were at least a half dozen more Stormcloak soldiers, judging by the blue cuirasses they also wore, besides Ralof and Ulfric. And then there was Sam.</p><p class="p1">General Tullius stood beside the block, surveying the prisoners with a scowl. <span class="s1">“</span>Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne.”</p><p class="p1">Ulfric, still gagged, made a noise of protest.</p><p class="p1">Tullius continued. <span class="s1">“</span>You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.”</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, a distant roar floated down from the mountainside. Sam, and everyone else, looked up to see what had made the noise. There was nothing to be seen.</p><p class="p1">The carriage driver looked spooked. <span class="s1">“</span>What was that?”</p><p class="p1">Tullius grunted. <span class="s1">“</span>It's nothing. Carry on.”</p><p class="p1">The Imperial captain nodded. <span class="s1">“</span>Yes, General Tullius,” she said. <span class="s1">“</span>Give them their last rites.”</p><p class="p1">A human in conservative tan robes stepped forward and began to speak, droning on about a religion that would have no doubt fascinated Daniel. It might have fascinated Sam, too, if she wasn<span class="s1">’</span>t staring death in the face. All she could think about was how now would be a very opportune moment for SG-1 to come barging in.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with!” a Stormcloak spoke loudly, jerking Sam from her reverie.</p><p class="p1">The priest sniffed. <span class="s1">“</span>As you wish…”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Come on, I haven't got all morning,” the Stormcloak continued as he was led to the block. <span class="s1">“</span>My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?”</p><p class="p1">The executioner lifted his ax, and Sam looked away as he brought it down. <span class="s2"><em>That</em></span><span class="s1">’</span><span class="s2"><em>s going to be me if a miracle doesn</em></span><span class="s1">’</span><span class="s2"><em>t happen</em></span>, Sam thought. The crowd cried out, jeering at the fallen prisoner, while Ralof and Ulfric looked on stoically.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Next, the one in green!” the captain called. Sam<span class="s1">’</span>s blood ran cold.</p><p class="p1">Her. It was her. She was next. She briefly thought about running, but then another, much closer roar echoed through the valley. It stirred something in her, this cry, something she couldn<span class="s1">’</span>t quite place. And in a strange turn of events, she knew things were going to work out. She wasn<span class="s1">’</span>t sure how she knew that. But she allowed herself to be pushed to the ground, her head slammed onto the block covered in the Stormcloak<span class="s1">’</span>s still warm blood. The executioner lifted his ax—</p><p class="p1">—and then he dropped it, backing away from the tower keep overlooking the courtyard as a giant black monster descended from the clouds.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>What in Oblivion is that?” General Tullius shouted, shock evident in his voice.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Dragon!” Ralof called, and it was chaos at once. The dragon opened its maw and shouted something unintelligible. The weather immediately grew dark, making the light of the fire suddenly spewing from the creature<span class="s1">’</span>s mouth all the more stunning.</p><p class="p1">Sam blinked, lifted her head. This wasn<span class="s1">’</span>t…this wasn<span class="s1">’</span>t really happening, was it? A dragon? A real-life fire breathing dragon? Common sense abandoned her and all she could do was stare at the large black beast laying waste to the small settlement.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Don<span class="s1">’</span>t just stand there!” Tullius was shouting to his soldiers. <span class="s1">“</span>Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!”</p><p class="p1">Ralof was suddenly beside her. <span class="s1">“</span>Hey, Sam. Get up! Come on, the gods won<span class="s1">’</span>t give us another chance! This way.”</p><p class="p1">Sam shook her head—hard. This was happening, this was real. She wasn<span class="s1">’</span>t about to die. Or at least, not at the hands of the executioner. The dragon was a very real threat. She stood from the block, hands still bound, and made a mad dash after Ralof as fire began to rain from the sky. A distant part of her mind thought this odd, but the more primitive part of her brain was in full control. No time to ponder the implications of a dragon, or fire falling from the clouds.</p><p class="p1">Together, Ralof and Sam ducked inside the tower where the dragon had first landed. Ulfric Stormcloak and a couple other Stormcloak prisoners were there as well.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Jarl Ulfric!” Ralof gasped. <span class="s1">“</span>What is that thing? Could the legends be true?”</p><p class="p1">Ulfric reached up with his hands, no longer bound, and pulled off the gag that had kept him silent. <span class="s1">“</span>Legends don<span class="s1">’</span>t burn down villages. We need to move, now!”</p><p class="p1">Ralof nodded and looked at Sam, as if she could have any reasonable input. <span class="s1">“</span>Up through the tower then. Let<span class="s1">’</span>s go! This way, Sam, move!”</p><p class="p1">They charged up the steps, just a few feet behind the rest of the Stormcloaks, and came to a stop just below a landing. It looked like the tower had had a cave in; a great mound of rocks blocked the top of the stairs.</p><p class="p1">Ralof opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the wall caved inward and the dragon stuck its mighty head inside.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2"><em>Toor shul</em></span>!” it shouted, and this time Sam could make out what it was saying. She didn<span class="s1">’</span>t waste time pondering this, but backtracked down the steps. The dragon, its payload delivered, took flight, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the tower.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Wow,” was all Sam could manage in her shock-fried state. Her eyes raked over the opening; there was an inn on the other side of the tower, its thatched roof ablaze. Ralof followed her gaze.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>The inn!” he shouted. <span class="s1">“</span>Jump through the roof. Go! We<span class="s1">’</span>ll follow you when we can.”</p><p class="p1">Sam didn<span class="s1">’</span>t think for another second. She took a running leap and dove through the hole, tucking and rolling on the inn floor. She came up on her feet and tore down the steps to get to the ground floor.</p><p class="p1">It was chaos outside. Villagers and soldiers ran amok, dodging blasts from the sky and from the dragon. Sam<span class="s1">’</span>s head whipped around, looking for another way out. Through the fire seemed to be her best bet, as she heard the inn roof collapsing behind her.</p><p class="p1">She heard a distinct shout, and up ahead noticed the Imperial carriage driver hovering protectively over a young boy. His eyes met hers and for one brief moment Sam thought he would come after her. But instead, he actually smiled. It was fleeting, but it was there. He seemed genuinely happy to see her.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Still alive, Samantha Carter? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way.” The carriage driver said as he pushed the young boy over to another Imperial. <span class="s1">“</span>Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Gods guide you, Hadvar,” Gunnar said, and took off with the boy.</p><p class="p1">The carriage driver, Hadvar, returned to Sam. <span class="s1">“</span>Alright, ready? Stay close to the wall.”</p><p class="p1">Sam followed orders, hunching her back against the heat of the fires burning all around them.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Get down!” Hadvar shouted just as the dragon returned.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Vol toor shul!” it shouted, and this time Sam realized she understood what it was saying. Not just the words, but the meanings of the words. <span class="s2"><em>Horror inferno sun</em></span>. Fire? It shouted fire and suddenly there was fire. Sam filed this away for later; if she survived a real live dragon staving off her execution, that is.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Quickly, follow me!” Hadvar said once the dragon had taken flight again. They dove through throngs of soldiers firing arrows fruitlessly towards the dragon. Among them was the general, blood on his face, sword in hand. His eyes flicked from Sam to Hadvar. <span class="s1">“</span>Into the keep, Hadvar. We<span class="s1">’</span>re leaving!” he called over the roar of the dragon, ignoring Sam.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar nodded and directed Sam towards the keep, but froze before the door. There, having made it out through the charred inn, was Ralof.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way!” Hadvar called.</p><p class="p1">Ralof shook his head. <span class="s1">“</span>We<span class="s1">’</span>re escaping, Hadvar! You<span class="s1">’</span>re not stopping us this time.”</p><p class="p1">Hadvar ground his teeth. <span class="s1">“</span>Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde.”</p><p class="p1">Ralof looked to Sam and held out his hand. <span class="s1">“</span>Sam, come on!”</p><p class="p1">Hadvar also turned to her. <span class="s1">“</span>With me. We need to get inside!”</p><p class="p1">Sam looked from Ralof to Hadvar, acutely aware of the fire that was still falling from the sky and the dragon that was scorching everything in sight. She could go with Ralof, who had saved her life but also expected her to accept her death, or Hadvar, who had seemed genuinely sad to see an innocent life lost. It wasn<span class="s1">’</span>t a hard choice from there.</p><p class="p1">She turned back to Hadvar. <span class="s1">“</span>Let<span class="s1">’</span>s go,” she said, and the two of them ducked into the keep.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar slammed the door shut behind them, breathing hard. <span class="s1">“</span>Damned dragon,” he gasped. <span class="s1">“</span>Looks like we<span class="s1">’</span>re the only ones who made it.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I don<span class="s1">’</span>t understand. If dragons are common around here, why weren<span class="s1">’</span>t you better prepared for an attack?” Sam wondered.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar eyed her. <span class="s1">“</span>Where did you say you were from?” he asked for the second time that day.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Somewhere very far away,” Sam answered the question this time.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar shook his head. <span class="s1">“</span>Dragons aren<span class="s1">’</span>t common. In fact, they<span class="s1">’</span>ve been dead for so long many of us thought them a myth. They are considered the bringers of the End Times. But enough of that. We should keep moving.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I<span class="s1">’</span>d move a whole lot better if my hands weren<span class="s1">’</span>t tied together,” Sam said, holding out her bound wrists. Hadvar actually managed a slightly hysterical laugh.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Right. I forget that you were a prisoner.” He reached for his sword and cut the bonds. <span class="s1">“</span>Prisoner no more; you are now a free woman.”</p><p class="p1">Sam rubbed her wrists where the bonds had dug into her skin. <span class="s1">“</span>Thank you, Hadvar. But tell me: why save me? Why a prisoner?”</p><p class="p1">Hadvar shrugged. <span class="s1">“</span>You didn<span class="s1">’</span>t belong on that wagon. I don<span class="s1">’</span>t know where you came from, but you<span class="s1">’</span>re no rebel, and you<span class="s1">’</span>re no horse thief. You didn<span class="s1">’</span>t have a reason to be there. I am bound by orders, but this whole situation puts me in the unique position to save a life instead of take it. So I save a life.”</p><p class="p1">Sam smiled at that. <span class="s1">“</span>Well, thanks again.” As she spoke, the distant roar of the dragon reached their ears and the stones of the keep trembled. Her smile faded. <span class="s1">“</span>But we aren<span class="s1">’</span>t in the clear yet. How do we get out of here?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>We<span class="s1">’</span>ll find a way. You better put some armor on; I can<span class="s1">’</span>t imagine those green clothes offer much protection from…well, anything. About as useless as a mage<span class="s1">’</span>s robes against an arrow, actually.”</p><p class="p1">Sam looked around the room they were in. It looked like the barracks for the village; there were beds pushed against the wall, and a couple chests littered about the room. She made her way over to the nearest and opened it. There, inside, were pieces of assorted Imperial armor. A helmet, a cuirass, boots, and bracers. She picked up the bracers, made of sturdy leather and studded with brass. They would certainly provide more protection than what she was currently wearing, but she was hesitant to leave her SG-1 fatigues behind.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar seemed to read into her hesitation. <span class="s1">“</span>You<span class="s1">’</span>ll blend in better, too. No one will know you don<span class="s1">’</span>t belong.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Is it that obvious I don<span class="s1">’</span>t belong?” Sam joked. But Hadvar was right—what if the Imperial captain survived and found her? She, unlike Hadvar, had been quick to send Sam to the block. She made her decision and shrugged out of her SG-1 jacket. She<span class="s1">’</span>d explain to Jack when she made it back to him. He<span class="s1">’</span>d understand.</p><p class="p1">Wearing just a green t-shirt and her pants and boots, she slipped the armor over her head. It was heavier than she<span class="s1">’</span>d imagined, and warmer, too. From there she traded the rest of her clothing for the leather boots (it took a few pairs to find her size) and the leather bracers. Finally, Sam grabbed the helmet and put it on, and the look was complete. She turned to Hadvar and spread her arms.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Taa-daa!”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You look like a true Imperial soldier,” Hadvar said. <span class="s1">“</span>Let<span class="s1">’</span>s get you a weapon, too. Who knows what we<span class="s1">’</span>ll encounter on our way.”</p><p class="p1">Sam nodded. <span class="s1">“</span>I suppose grabbing the stuff I was found with is out of the question?”</p><p class="p1">In response, the dragon roared once more. Sam sighed. So no gun, no knife—</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Here!” Hadvar said, approaching her with a sheathed steel sword. He handed it to her, handle first. <span class="s1">“</span>This should keep you safe.”</p><p class="p1">Sam took the sword, feeling more than a little apprehensive. She had done <span class="s2"><em>some</em></span> fencing in her pre-SG-1 days, but that was with a rapier. This was a whole sword, which required different technique…technique that she did not have. She took the sword, hooked the sheath to her belt, and remove the weapon. It felt lighter in her hand than she imagined, but she had no idea how to use it.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar picked up on how uncomfortable the sword appeared in her hand. <span class="s1">“</span>Really? You<span class="s1">’</span>ve never used one before?”</p><p class="p1">Sam shook her head. <span class="s1">“</span>Nope. Never.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Well, just stay behind me. Hopefully we won<span class="s1">’</span>t need to fight, but just in case…”</p><p class="p1">Sam nodded and resheathed the sword. <span class="s1">“</span>Okay. Let<span class="s1">’</span>s get going.”</p><p class="p1">Hadvar pulled a chain by a gate that seemed to lead deeper into the keep. Together, they crept down a dank, moss covered hallway. As they walked, voices floated to them on damp air.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>We need to get moving! That dragon is tearing up the whole keep!” the first voice said.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Just give me a minute...I'm out of breath…” panted a second voice.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar perked up. <span class="s1">“</span>Hear that?” They had reached another gate with a pull chain. Through the bars of the gate they could make out two soldiers in Stormcloak blues standing in the middle of a round room. <span class="s1">“</span>Stormcloaks.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Maybe we can reason with them,” Sam said. <span class="s1">“</span>We are in this together, after all.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Maybe…” Hadvar said, but he didn<span class="s1">’</span>t look convinced.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>We could try. This entrance faces them, and opening the gate doesn<span class="s1">’</span>t give us the element of surprise. We wouldn<span class="s1">’</span>t be giving up an advantage. We<span class="s1">’</span>ve got nothing to lose,” she pressed.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar rubbed the back of his neck. <span class="s1">“</span>Okay, okay. We<span class="s1">’</span>ll try this. It won<span class="s1">’</span>t work, but we<span class="s1">’</span>ll try it.” He stood and pulled the chain, hand hovering over his sword. The gate slowly lowered and Hadvar walked into the center of the room. Sam followed, wondering how this interaction would play out.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Hold on now,” Hadvar said as the Stormcloaks turned. <span class="s1">“</span>We only want to…”</p><p class="p1">On cue, the two Stormcloaks drew their weapons and did not hesitate to attack.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar sighed. <span class="s1">“</span>If you want to die, so be it!” He drew his sword and dove into battle. Sam, meanwhile, stood on the sidelines feeling useless. She was just now realizing that in putting on Imperial armor, she had seemingly taken a side. To the Stormcloaks she was no longer an innocent party, she was the enemy. And they made it quite obvious that they would kill anyone they deemed the enemy.</p><p class="p1">She cursed under her breath. Hadvar was fighting valiantly, but it was two against one. If she wanted a chance at making it out of here, she had to fight. And so she did, drawing her sword and jumping into battle. Hadvar looked at her with surprise in his eyes.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Sam, what are you doing?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Taking my fate into my own hands,” she answered. She applied as much of her fencing training into her sword swinging as she could, and though she was not <span class="s2"><em>good</em></span> by any stretch of the imagination, it was just enough to keep the soldier off of Hadvar<span class="s1">’</span>s back. He dispatched the first soldier, then aided her with the second. He speared the second soldier in the side, and it was over. The Stormcloak toppled, groaning. Sam frowned, hating that she was in this position. Hadvar caught sight of her expression and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Hey, they wouldn<span class="s1">’</span>t give a second thought to killing you.”</p><p class="p1">Sam realized this. It didn<span class="s1">’</span>t make her like this any more.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>We<span class="s1">’</span>ve got to keep moving. That dragon could bring the keep down on us at any moment,” Hadvar continued. Sam nodded.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Right. Lead the way.”</p><p class="p1">Hadvar pushed open the gate opposite the one they had entered through, and they charged down a set of stone steps. As they neared the bottom, another dragon roar reached their ears. Suddenly, the whole keep was shaking.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Look out!” Sam shouted, recognizing a cave in, and she grabbed Hadvar<span class="s1">’</span>s arm, hauling him back as the ceiling came crashing down where they had just been. The two of them stared at the cave in, breathing hard and realizing just how close they<span class="s1">’</span>d come to death.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>That dragon doesn<span class="s1">’</span>t give up easy,” Hadvar muttered.</p><p class="p1">Sam shook her head. She wondered where it had come from. She wondered why she could understand it. She wondered why it shouting <span class="s1">“</span>Fire!” actually resulted in fire. She wondered a lot of things. This was a strange planet, and she understood none of it. A sudden pang of homesickness settled in her gut. She pushed it down; she had to survive this onslaught, and then she could return to the Stargate and sort all this out with Jack and Daniel and Teal<span class="s1">’</span>c.</p><p class="p1">The two of them continued on the only way they could, through a wooden door into what appeared to be a storeroom. They passed through the storeroom silently, acutely aware that more Stormcloaks could be around any corner. An awful smell led them down a set of stairs, and Hadvar wrinkled his nose while Sam suppressed a gag.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>It<span class="s1">’</span>s our torture room. Gods, I wish we didn<span class="s1">’</span>t need these…”</p><p class="p1">Sam looked aghast. <span class="s1">“</span>A torture room? I don<span class="s1">’</span>t think anyone needs a torture room.” No wonder the Stormcloaks were so hostile, if torture rooms were in use. Hadvar, once again, seemed to read her mind.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Even the Stormcloaks use them. No one has clean hands in this war, unfortunately,” he said solemnly. Sam swallowed.</p><p class="p1">They entered the torture room, filled with cages and at least four individuals doing battle. Two men in Imperial armor, two in Stormcloak. Hadvar jumped in, easily dispatching the first Stormcloak. Sam was content this time to stand to the side. She could only think how this was not her conflict to take sides in, yet by donning this armor she had chosen a side. The sooner she got back to the Stargate the better.</p><p class="p1">The fight was over in seconds, and the two dead Stormcloaks lay prostrate on the floor. One of the Imperials, a man in a hood, smiled a wicked smile at them.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed quite upset at how I<span class="s1">’</span>d been entertaining their comrades,” he said.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Of course they were!” Sam said. <span class="s1">“</span>You were torturing—“</p><p class="p1">Hadvar held up a hand, stopping Sam in her tracks. <span class="s1">“</span>Don<span class="s1">’t </span>you even know what<span class="s1">’</span>s going on?” he asked the torturer. <span class="s1">“</span>A dragon is attacking Helgen!”</p><p class="p1">The torturer scoffed. <span class="s1">“</span>A dragon? Please. Don<span class="s1">’</span>t make up nonsense. Although…come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from up there.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Come with us. We need to get out of here!” Hadvar insisted.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>You have no authority over me, boy,” the torturer said icily.</p><p class="p1">Sam could almost hear Hadvar roll his eyes. <span class="s1">“</span>Didn<span class="s1">’</span>t you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Forget the old man,” the second Imperial, likely the torturer<span class="s1">’</span>s assistant, said. <span class="s1">“</span>I<span class="s1">’</span>ll come with you.”</p><p class="p1">"Fine. Do what you want," the torturer said, turning his back on them. </p><p class="p1">Hadvar, Sam, and the assistant continued on through the room, with Sam just happy to leave the unpleasantness behind.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>There<span class="s1">’</span>s no way out that way, you know…” the torturer said, voice growing fainter as they walked on. They entered a series of stone-walled tunnels, and the air smelled fresh and clean, like the air beside a riverbed. Sam found out that that was exactly what the source of the smell was moments later when the entered a large underground room filled with bridges. Shallow streams from a waterfall snaked through the room. And in this room…were Stormcloaks.</p><p class="p1">Sam wanted to groan aloud. They were everywhere, it seemed. She didn<span class="s1">’</span>t have time to groan, however, as the Stormcloak closest to her was coming at her with a two-handed sword. She just had enough time to throw her own sword up before the menacing blade could slice her in two. The concussive force of the connecting blades carried up her arms and into her jaw.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Please,” she grunted to the Stormcloak. <span class="s1">“</span>We all want to escape this just the same. You don<span class="s1">’</span>t have to fight.”</p><p class="p1">The Stormcloak<span class="s1">’</span>s face twisted with rage. <span class="s1">“</span>Death to the Empire!” she shouted, and swung her sword again. Sam realized she had an advantage at this moment; the two-handed weapon was heavy and deadly, but swinging it was slow. Her one-handed blade made it easier to maneuver, and she ducked the second swing with ease.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Imperial dog,” the Stormcloak snarled, and pulled back for a third swing. Sam saw her opportunity and thrust up, her blade catching the Stormcloak beneath the ribs. Her opponent made a squelching noise in their throat and dropped. Sam stood back, feeling more than a little guilty. She had no idea what they were even fighting over, and yet she<span class="s1">’</span>d killed in the name of this war. It was not what she wanted, by any stretch of the imagination.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar was suddenly at her side, and when Sam looked up, she saw that the other Stormcloaks had been dispatched. <span class="s1">“</span>She would have killed you first,” he tried to encourage Sam again, and Sam nodded mutely.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Let<span class="s1">’</span>s keep moving,” she heard herself say. She looked out over the river room. <span class="s1">“</span>Where<span class="s1">’</span>s the other guy?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>He died fighting bravely,” Hadvar said in response. Sam sighed. These Stormcloaks were relentless. Together, Hadvar and Sam crossed over the bridges to another series of tunnels. Behind them, the room they were in rumbled before a cascade of rocks tumbled down from the ceiling.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar harrumphed. <span class="s1">“</span>Damn it. No going back that way. I guess we<span class="s1">’</span>re lucky that didn<span class="s1">’</span>t come down on top of us.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Yeah. The sooner we get out of these tunnels the better,” Sam agreed.</p><p class="p1">They carried on through the dark tunnels, going slow just in case they ran into anymore Stormcloaks. The tunnels were very primitive, obviously carved with hand tools, and surprisingly light. Mist permeated everything, and glowing mushrooms stuck to the moist walls gave the whole cave system a diffuse glow. They walked in silence for some time, until a familiar noise rattled through the cavern. It was a sound that filled Sam with unimaginable dread.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Spiders</em>
  <span class="s3">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">There were four of them, and from the looks of it, they were sleeping. None of them moved a muscle.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar put a finger to his lips and Sam nodded. Together, they snuck around the nest, and Sam thought they were in the clear when her foot dislodged a stone that clattered noisily into the nest. All four spiders rose as one. Sam was already to run, but Hadvar turned and brandished his sword.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>We<span class="s1">’</span>re not fighting them, are we?” she asked, remembering how little bullets affected them.</p><p class="p1">Hadvar nodded. <span class="s1">“</span>You just have to know their weak spots. Between the eyes, every time.”</p><p class="p1">Sam drew her own sword and nodded, and together they attacked. The spiders danced around them, fast as lightning, but Sam found their movements predictable and, now armed with this knowledge about their weak spot, was able to easily dispatch two. Hadvar had taken care of the remaining two, and they both stood back, panting. Sam knew it was a small victory, but she couldn<span class="s1">’</span>t help but get some sense of vindication. Spiders had put her into this predicament, and it felt right to put their kin down.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Alright. One step closer to getting out of here,” Sam said.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Here!” Hadvar said, spying a ray of light up ahead. They sloshed through a stream and approached the daylight. <span class="s1">“</span>This looks like the way out. I was starting to wonder if we<span class="s1">’</span>d ever make it!”</p><p class="p1">Despite all the events of the day, Sam smiled. It was one of relief, of the knowledge that soon, all this might be behind her.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Thank god,” she said, and scrambled up the embankment with Hadvar behind her. Together they burst into the sunlight.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Wait!” Hadvar said, and pushed her back into the cave. The dragon flew overhead, and for the briefest moment Sam was terrified they<span class="s1">’</span>d been spotted. But it continued on down the valley, roaring as it went.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Looks like he<span class="s1">’</span>s gone for good this time,” Hadvar said.</p><p class="p1">Sam nodded. <span class="s1">“</span>But I don<span class="s1">’</span>t think we should stick around to see if it comes back.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>I agree,” Hadvar replied. <span class="s1">“</span>Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he could help you out. I wouldn't have made it without your help today. You should go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion. We could really use someone like you. And if the rebels have themselves a dragon, General Tullius is the only one who can stop them.”</p><p class="p1">Sam shook her head. <span class="s1">“</span>I need to get back to my friends. I was actually hoping I could ask a favor…”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Oh?” Hadvar tilted his head.</p><p class="p1">Sam pointed back towards the way they<span class="s1">’</span>d come. <span class="s1">“</span>I need to get back to where you captured Ulfric Stormcloak.”</p><p class="p1">Hadvar opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. He seemed surprised by her request, which was fair. It was an <span class="s2"><em>odd</em></span> request. But if she ever wanted to get back to the Stargate, she needed Hadvar<span class="s1">’</span>s help as she had been transported, unconscious, a good bit of the way.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>What<span class="s1">’</span>s back there?” Hadvar finally asked.</p><p class="p1">Sam leaned in. <span class="s1">“</span>My team. I came here with three others, but we got separated. I need to get back to where we were ambushed to reunite with them. I don<span class="s1">’</span>t have any hope if you don<span class="s1">’</span>t help me.”</p><p class="p1">Hadvar debated this. He looked down the road they<span class="s1">’</span>d come out by, the wheels turning in his mind. Finally, he said, <span class="s1">“</span>Okay. It<span class="s1">’</span>s no more than half a day south of here. If that<span class="s1">’</span>s really where you need to go…”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Yes,” Sam said. <span class="s1">“</span>It is.”</p><p class="p1">Hadvar took a breath. <span class="s1">“Then w</span>e<span class="s1">’</span>ll follow this road; be prepared, though. If any other Stormcloaks made it out, we<span class="s1">’</span>ll have to fight them off.”</p><p class="p1">Sam was beginning to make peace with this reality. <span class="s1">“</span>Yes, I understand.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>Alright, then. Follow me.”</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>